1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniature, adjustable beam flashlight having a switch control nut that is rotatable around the body of the flashlight for closing a switch assembly in order to energize a lightbulb and adjust the light beam produced thereby. The foregoing is accomplished without having to manipulate the head of the flashlight as is otherwise required to operate some conventional adjustable beam flashlights.
2. Background Art
Miniaturized, adjustable beam flashlights are commercially available for providing a user with a compact, lightweight source of light. In the case of one popular adjustable beam flashlight, the user is required to rotate or otherwise manipulate the head of the flashlight in order to close a switch and thereby energize a lightbulb. That is to say, the head of the flashlight is moved axially so as to either supply power to or remove power from the bulb. However, a relatively large amount of strength and/or the use of both hands may be required for the user to operate such a flashlight. Some users, particularly the elderly, disabled or young children, find this requirement to be inconvenient which, in some cases, may render the flashlight useless.
Examples of patents relating to a miniature flashlight where the head of the flashlight is displaced (i.e. rotated and/or axially advanced) relative to the body so as to energize the lightbulb are available by referring to one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,823,242 Apr. 18, 1989 PA1 4,864,474 Sep. 5, 1989 PA1 5,121,308 Jun. 9, 1992 PA1 5,143,441 Sep. 1, 1992 PA1 4,388,673 Jun. 14, 1983 PA1 4,527,223 Jul. 2, 1985 PA1 4,956,755 Sep. 11, 1990
Examples of patents relating to a miniature flashlight where the lightbulb is moved axially relative to the head to adjust the light beam are available by referring to one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: